Komodo Brothers
"Ssssssso, you've beaten all the other racerrrrrrs on these trackssss. Well, now you'll sssssssee that I'm the most fueled driver in the ccccccccircuit. I'll earn the right to race Oxide by crushhhhhing you into brick dusssssst! Let'sssss racccccccce." -Komodo Joe, Crash Team Racing They are mutated Komodo Dragons created by N.Brio, named Joe and Moe. Joe is the skinny one with a lot of speed and able to spin for a long time until getting dizzy. Moe on the other hand may not be as fast, but delivers brute strength at the same time. He is also good at throwing swords. Appearances Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back When the Komodo Bros. first appeared, they were the second boss in the game. They were hired by Dr. Nitrus Brio to eliminate Crash, but they failed. Their main attack pattern was Komodo Moe hitting Komodo Joe so as to spin him rapidly. When he's done spinning, he'll be dizzy, giving Crash the opportunity to hit him and send him directly towards Moe, damaging both Joe and Moe. Moe will throw his swords to hit Crash on every turn. On their last Hit Point, while Joe spins, Moe will throw his swords more rapidly. Crash Team Racing In CTR, only Komodo Joe is present, and appears as the third race boss. His home track is Dragon Mines. In adventure mode, he races against the you for the right to face Nitros Oxide by "crusshhing you into brake dusssttt". He constantly drops TNT and Nitro crates to try to stop you. When he is defeated, he gives you the third of the four keys used to reach Oxide. In the game, Joe's stats are actually the same as Crash, Cortex, and Fake Crash; in other words, he has average stats. He can be unlocked by Holding the L1 + R1 buttons and pressing Down, Circle, Left, Left, Triangle, Right, Down at the main menu OR winning the Blue Gem Cup In Adventure mode. In the epilogue, Joe opened a jewelry store in Zurich, "Honest Joe's Wedding Ring and Rare Gem Outlet". Unfortunately, he was caught and convicted of smuggling stolen Cubic Zircomias for the Couch Slouch Shopping Network. Crash Bash In Crash Bash, Joe and Moe are the third boss in the game, and wield a huge tank. The tank consists of three floors; 3 cannons (Floor 1), 4 Lazers (Floor 2), and 2 Missile Launchers (Floor 3). Driving a small tank, the player must shoot the cannons, lazers and missile launchers twice each. When the giant tank is destroyed, Joe and Moe appear to try to defeat the player themselves appearing in small tanks. The player has to hit them until they run out of HP. The Komodo Bros. shoot lazers that bounce around the area, sometimes hitting themselves as a result. Cameo The Komodo Brothers only appear as a cameo in a painting from Wrath of Cortex, a statue of Joe in Jungle Boogie in Crash Nitro Kart and in concept art from Twinsanity. Personality In CTR, Komodo Joe speaks with an accent similar to Kaa the Python from "The Jungle Book", that is, with long S, C or Sh syllables, such as "Let'sss Raccce" (but this doesn't necessarily always happen). Joe tends to give future blame towards a worthy opponent; for example, after losing a race and warning you about Oxide, he says "We're going to lossse our planet, and it will all be your fault!". Joe is more agile and intelligent than Moe, and does all the planning before combat. Nevertheless, they fail, often because things do not go exactly according to plan. As of yet it is unknown whether or not Komodo Moe speaks the same way, as his only given sound is a mean chuckle. What is known about Moe is that he seems to be the brother that does most of the attacking, but his attacks are not without mistakes (for instance, he'd likely trip before landing his attacks). Maybe the mistakes in Moe's attacks are because he has got one less finger in each one of his hands and feet than Joe. Species:Komodo Dragons Origin:Doctor Nitrus Brio Weapon:supposed to be samurai swords but look like scimitars First Appearance:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Latest Appearance:Crash Bash Appearance:Cortex Strikes Back, Crash Team Racing (Komodo Joe only), Crash Bash. Trivia *Although their weapons are supposed to be Samurai Swords, the blades appear to be Scimitars and the dress designs are more Arabic (according to most fans). *It is possible that their combined names are a pun on the word "Mojo". *In CTR, Komodo Joe is the only race boss that was NOT from Crash 1 (not including Oxide); Ripper Roo, Papu Papu, and Pinstripe are the other three, but they all are from Crash 1. *Komodo Moe, along with Koala Kong, Doctor Nitrus Brio, Tawna and Baby T are the only known characters of the Crash universe before Crash Bash that were not playable characters in CTR. *There is an uncommon belief that the Komodo Brothers were a parody, as well as a "parallel universe" of the Mario Brothers. *From CTR onwards, the Komodo Brothers no longer work for N. Brio, and not for Cortex, either. However, Uka Uka is Joe's "invincibility" item, so whether or not they are still evil is unknown. Also, in Crash Bash, Moe and Joe are faced by any character, including their creator N. Brio, regardless whether from the Good side or Bad. *Komodo Joe is one of five racers not to reappear in Crash Nitro Kart, the other four being Papu Papu, Ripper Roo, Pinstripe and Penta Penguin. *The Komodo Brothers were originally going to appear in Crash 1, or at least have their theme in it. *Moe and Joe, along with Papu Papu and the Doctor Characters, are the only villains not to appear at Crash's "Birthday Party" in Twinsanity. As for Moe and Joe, they make no appearance in the game. *In the Adult Swim animated sitcom "The Oblongs", The Komodo's were referenced when Beth swings a stick to hit the vandals (most likely to be Bip, Chip & Milo) with. *In the Convention episode of "Lucky Star", Kagami & Her Sister wore some Kimonos & Bows that seems to also be a reference to The Komodo Brothers. *The Komodo's purple outfits seem to resemble King Dedede's outfit from the Kirby series. *In Crash Bash Komodo Joe and Moe's health bars are mixed up, because if you hit Moe then Joe's health bar decreases and vice versa. *The outfit that Kagami wore that has "Komodo Bros." Similarities in "Lucky Star" is the Shine-Maiden outfit. *They are the Equivalent to Banjo-Tooie's Mr. Fit. *In the animated cartoon program Secret Saturdays it is a possible reference to Zack's pet: Komodo. *In the opening of the first crash game,there are crates marked with things that would become bosses. One is labeled iguana. *In Super Smash Bros Brawl King Dedede Has a Alternate costume matching their outfits. *Since Moe was absent from Ctr, some fans think it is possible that he and joe had a falling out. This theory has been disproved in crash bash where both brothers are fought together in Tanks. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Evolved